Episódios
Para uma listagem semelhante sobre o original do mangá, veja o artigo Capítulos. Esta página é destinada a listar todos os episódios do anime e OVAs de Kuroshitsuji, juntamente com os seus respectivos títulos originais e datas de exibição. Anime Primeira Temporada Exibido no Japão em 3 de Outubro de 2008. *01. Esse Mordomo, Habilidoso (その執事、有能 "Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō") Exibido no Japão em 10 de Outubro de 2008. *02. Esse Mordomo, O Mais Forte (その執事、最強 "Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō") Exibido no Japão em 17 de Outubro de 2008. *03. Esse Mordomo, Onipotente (その執事、万能 "Sono Shitsuji, Bannō") Exibido no Japão em 24 de Outubro de 2008. *04. Esse Mordomo, Caprichoso (その執事、酔狂 "Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō") Exibido no Japão em 31 de Outubro de 2008. *05. Esse Mordomo, Encontro (その執事、邂逅 "Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō") Exibido no Japão em 7 de Novembro de 2008. *06. Esse Mordomo, No Funeral (その執事、葬送 "Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō") Exibido no Japão em 14 de Novembro de 2008. *07. Esse Mordomo, Diversão (その執事、遊興 "Sono Shitsuji, Yūkyō") Exibido no Japão em 21 de Novembro de 2008. *08. Esse Mordomo, Treinando (その執事、調教 "Sono Shitsuji, Chōkyō") Exibido no Japão em 28 de Novembro de 2008. *09. Esse Mordomo, Fantasma (その執事、幻像 "Sono Shitsuji, Genzō") Exibido no Japão em 5 de Dezembro de 2008. *10. Esse Mordomo, No Gelo (その執事、氷上 "Sono Shitsuji, Hyōjō") Exibido no Japão em 12 de Dezembro de 2008. *11. Esse Mordomo, Como Você Desejar (その執事、如何様 "Sono Shitsuji, Ikayō") Exibido no Japão em 19 de Dezembro de 2008. *12. Esse Mordomo, Desolado (その執事、寂寥 "Sono Shitsuji, Sekiryō") Exibido no Japão em 26 de Dezembro de 2008. *13. Esse Mordomo, Parasita (その執事、居候 "Sono Shitsuji, Isōrō") Exibido no Japão em 16 de Janeiro de 2009. *14. Esse Mordomo, Talento Diferente (その執事、異能 "Sono Shitsuji, Inō") Exibido no Japão em 23 de Janeiro de 2009. *15. Esse Mordomo, Competindo (その執事、競争 "Sono Shitsuji, Kyōsō") Exibido no Japão em 30 de Janeiro de 2009. *16. Esse Mordomo, Castelo Isolado (その執事、孤城 "Sono Shitsuji, Kojō") Exibido no Japão em 6 de Fevereiro de 2009. *17. Esse Mordomo, Oferta (その執事、奉納 "Sono Shitsuji, Hōnō") Exibido no Japão em 13 de Fevereiro de 2009. *18. Esse Mordomo, Transmissão (その執事、転送 "Sono Shitsuji, Tensō") Exibido no Japão em 20 de Fevereiro de 2009. *19. Esse Mordomo, Detido (その執事、入牢 "Sono Shitsuji, Nyūrō") Exibido no Japão em 27 de Fevereiro de 2009. *20. Esse Mordomo, Escapando (その執事、脱走 "Sono Shitsuji, Dassō") Exibido no Japão em 6 de Março de 2009. *21. Esse Mordomo, Recrutando (その執事、雇傭 "Sono Shitsuji, Koyō") Exibido no Japão em 13 de Março de 2009. *22. Esse Mordomo, Dissolução (その執事、解消 "Sono Shitsuji, Kaishō") Exibido no Japão em 20 de Março de 2009. *23. Esse Mordomo, Em Chamas (その執事、炎上 "Sono Shitsuji, Enjō") Exibido no Japão em 27 de Março de 2009. *24. Esse Mordomo, Fluente (その執事、滔滔 "Sono Shitsuji, Tōtō") Segunda Temporada Exibido no Japão em 2 de Julho de 2010. *01. KURO Shitsuji (クロ執事 "Kuro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 9 de Julho de 2010. *02. Mordomo Simples (単執事 "Soro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 16 de Julho de 2010. *03. Mordomo e Meretriz (女郎執事 "Merō Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 23 de Julho de 2010. *04. Mordomo Terrorista (テロ執事 "Tero Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 30 de Julho de 2010. *05. Mordomo Sinaleiro (狼煙執事 "Noroshi Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 6 de Agosto de 2010. *06. Mordomo Orvalho da Noite (夜露執事 "Yoro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 13 de Agosto de 2010. *07. Mordomo Mortal (殺執事 "Koro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 20 de Agosto de 2010. *08. Mordomo Divulgação (吐露執事 "Toro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 27 de Agosto de 2010. *09. Mordomo Vazio (虚執事 "Uro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 3 de Setembro de 2010. *10. Mordomo Nulo (零執事 "Rei Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 10 de Setembro de 2010. *11. Mordomo Cruzado (岐路執事 "Kiro Shitsuji") Exibido no Japão em 17 de Setembro de 2010. *12. Mordomo Negro (黒執事 "Kuroshitsuji") OVAs Exibido no Japão em 27 de Outubro de 2010. *1. Ciel in Wonderland (parte 1) Exibido no Japão em 24 de Novembro de 2010. *2. Welcome to the Phantomhive’s Exibido no Japão em 26 de Janeiro de 2011. *3. The Making of Kuroshitsuji II Exibido no Japão em 23 de Fevereiro de 2011. *4. Ciel in Wonderland (parte 2) Exibido no Japão em 27 de Abril de 2011. *5. A História de Will, o Shinigami (死神ウィルの物語 Shinigami Wiru no Monogatari) Exibido no Japão em 25 de Maio de 2011. *6. Spider's Intention Exibido no Japão em 14 de Fevereiro de 2011. *'Esse Mordomo, Performance' (その執事、興行 "Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō") Categoria:Episódios